The present invention relates to a game server, a gaming system and a gaming method.
In the game of bingo, the outcome of the game is governed by the distribution of numbers on the various bingo cards of individual players and the random drawing of those numbers. If bingo is provided electronically, players use individual gaming machines to play, and numbers are drawn randomly and distributed to each participating gaming machine. In order to provide entertainment in a bingo machine, the outcome of the bingo game is sometimes displayed to the player as the outcome of a probabilistic game such as a slot machine game having the same prize. That is, the slot machine game is animated on the game machine in order to award the bingo prize. Prior art techniques for obtaining the outcome of the slot machine game rely on mapping each bingo game outcome to a specific slot game outcome or to stored random number generator seed with known slot game outcomes. These techniques are deterministic in nature and rely on “stored games”. These stored games lack the true feeling of chance that is normally obtained by a probabilistic game and are by their nature a mere facsimile.